Jez & Dahvie
by emo0ninja
Summary: Jez is Jayys sister. Though she didnt find out until she was 18 She had always been a fan of BOTDF. And like most girl fans had a major crush on Dahvie. Now shes living with them will her crush turn into somthing more? i suck at summarys first fanfic R&R?
1. Chapter 1

I waited backstage for my brother and Dahvie. I jumped up and down on the balls of my feet and clutched a chilled bottle of water in each hand. Finally they came backstage and each grabbed a bottle of water from my hand and kept walking.

"Umm...hi." I said turning to face them.

Dahvie was the first to finish his water and nodded at me.

"Hi."

He tossed me his empty bottle.

"Throw that away, will ya." he said

I rolled my eyes "Do I look like your maid?"

"Actually, yes." he grinned.

"You wish." I said, laughing.

I tosses the bottle back. Jayy handed Dahvie his empty bottle too.

"You are my maid." he said and flashed a smile.

I covered my face with my hands, trying to block the image of Dahvie in maid outfit.

I groaned. "Gross!"

I uncovered my eyes and glared at my brother.

"Never put that image in my head again."He laughed, and I rolled my eyes. Dahvie grinned and ran his hands over his chest.

"You know you want this."

I laughed "In your dreams."

He smiled "I'm counting on that."

I rolled my eyes. "Are we leaving or not?"

"Yes," Jayy said, "its hot in here."

"Oh," Dahvie said, "sorry that's me."

I laughed "Yea, right."

Dahvie looped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him as we walked.

I sighed "Do you have to touch me?"

"Yep"

When we got to the car, he let go. I climbed in the back as he and Jayy got up front. Jayy drove. Once at the house I jumped out and followed Dahvie to the door. He unlocked it and let me in first. I went straight to my room and showered. Then pulled on a pair of black PJ bottoms and a hello kitty tank top. I walked out my room towel drying my hair.

"Nice shirt." Dahvie commented, his face was cleaned of the make-up he always wore, but his hair was still spiked and colorful. Jayy walked in, shirtless. I finished with my "Put a shirt on, freak!"

He laughed. "Nah, enjoy the view."

I shivered "Ew!"

Dahvie grinned and nudged me.

"Who would you rather see shirtless? Me or him?" he asked

"Don't make me answer that." I said.

They laughed. I sighed. Dahvie draped his arm around my sholders.

"It's alright, you don't have to hurt your brother's feelings."

I slipped out from under his arm.

"Freaks." I muttered.

"You know it, babe." Dahvie said.

I groaned. "Goodnight."

I left and went to my room, crawling in bed and grabbing my laptop, I propped it on my lap and played around randomly on the internet 'till I got tired then shut it down. I yawned and set my laptop on the floor. I reached up and flipped the light off.

* * *

><p><strong>ok...soo my first fan fic. pllleasse be nice :) i've been working on this not only on my computer but in a notebook that i carry to school with me. 'cause i dont always have internet. so i write on paper when i dont. and hopefully i can update(if u like) at least every other weekend or so...r&amp;r maybe? :)<strong>

**-emo0ninja**

**p.s annd my title isnt the best. thought of it at like...well just now acually. so any ideas would be welcomed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, music was blaring. I sighed and climbed out of bed to get dressed. When I stumbled out my room, Dahvie was the only one up. I groaned.

"You again?"

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" he teased

I laughed "Yea, that's it. What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you're cooking."

I groaned. "Fine."

I turned and walked into the kitchen. I cracked eggs into a large bowl and poured them into a skillet after scrambling them and adding salt. Dahvie came into the kitchen and started on the toast. I placed bacon in the frying pan and let them sizzle as I scrapped the eggs onto a plate.

Dahvie set the toast and the butter on the counter beside the eggs as I turned back to the bacon. I felt Dahvie's arms sliding around my waist and he pulled me back against him, locking his fingers together on my stomach. I almost shivered as his breath tickled my neck; he had brushed the hair off my shoulder and was leaning his head on my shoulder. I felt like I had swallowed a fuzzy kitten. I allowed myself to relax slightly. I covered his hands with my own, reaching up only to flip the bacon.

When it was cooked I slipped the pan off the eye on the stove. Dahvie let go and walked off to wake Jayy. I sighed, and turned the bacon over on a plate. Dahvie came back with Jayy, and we all sat down to eat. Me avoiding Dahvie's glance.

We ate in silence, partly because Jayy didn't talk much when he first woke up and partly because it was kind of weird to talk to the guy that just held you like you were his. I mentally sighed as I pushed the eggs around on my plate. Finally giving up and leaving my plate to Jayy, who instantly claimed my bacon, I walked silently to my room, feeling Dahvie's gaze on me the whole time. Once in my room, I collapsed on my bed and plugged my head phones into my ipod, blaring Dahvie's voice. My lips moved silently, saying the words inside my head as I thought.

I used to be in love with Dahvie (and Jayy) before I found out Jayy was my brother. When they wanted me to come live with them I tried not to be an insane fan chick, and eventually got over the crush I had on Dahvie.

I stopped the music and sighed. Then got up and opened the door.

"What are we doing today?" I called over the music.

Dahvie was the one to answer.

"Whatever you want."

I walked out and plopped on the couch beside him.

"That's your answer for everything." I said.

He smiled slightly.

"Jayy left." he said.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Something about needing food."

I laughed. "Well we do need food to live."

"I don't."

"Well what do you need?"

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"Liquor"

I laughed. "So your dead?"

He looked at me. "You make no sense sometimes, Jez."

I smiled. "I'm not supposed to."

"Well your not drinking now, so your dead." I explained.

He shook his head. "You should've went to college."

I grinned. "I was a little busy at the time."

I was. Around the time I planned on going to collage, I was just finding out Jayy was my brother.

He smiled. "I know. You were quiet then."

I looked over. "So what am I now?"

He grinned. "Why should I tell you that?"

I opened my mouth to respond when the door opened.

"Hey! Get your lazy asses up and help me!" Jayy called, carrying two bags to the kitchen.

"Nah," I said, "I'm tired, I think I'll take a nap."

Dahvie grabbed me and pulled me sideways so I was laying on his shoulder, it reminded me of this morning and the feeling of that fuzzy kitten came back.

"And I'm being used as a pillow." he called to Jayy.

I laughed. "You are an uncomfortable pillow."

He smiled but didn't say anything. Jayy walked back out and I looked at Dahvie.

"So, how about that liquor?" I asked.

He grinned. "I can't really move right now."

"You could carry me."

"You wish."

"I do."

He laughed and slid me onto his lap. I was about to protest when he stood up and cradled me in his arms. He carried me into the kitchen and set me on the counter next to our, "Party area." I smiled and shifted until I was comfortable. Dahvie still hadn't moved and stood close to me. His face inches from mine, and that kitten came back. I swallowed. Then the door opened and Jayy walked in. Dahvie moved away from me. Jayy dropped the grocerys on the floor and looks at me.

"I thought you were taking a nap?" he asks

I smiled slightly. "My pillow wanted drink."

Dahvie chuckled and handed me a cup. I sipped it slowly while he drank out the bottle.

"Hey!" I protested. "other people have to drink out of that!"

He laughed and tipped the bottle up again.

"I don't have a disease."

"I don't believe you." I retorted.

"Believe in me." Jayy suddenly sang, grabbing the bottle from Dahvie and tipping it back.

I laughed and took another sip.(pg. 10)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up sometime during the night and got up, slowly making my way into the living room. Dahvie was up, watching a horror movie I didn't recognize.

"Hey." I whispered and plopped down on the couch beside him.

He jumped and relaxed when he recognized me. I smiled.

"Hi."

"What time is it?" I ask.

He checked his phone. "A little after two."

"And you're still up?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"It might be the movie."

"Nah," he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against him. "I'm more worried about you. Don't want you to have nightmares."

I laughed quietly. "They don't scare me."

He tightened his arm. "I know, but I'm trying to sound like I'm protecting you from the horror."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll let you do that."

He nodded once. "Good."

We sat in silence for awhile, until I got up and went into the kitchen for popcorn. Then I realized no one had put up the groceries. I groaned and lifted two bags onto the counter.

"Hey! Come and help." I called to Dahvie.

I heard him groan and then his footsteps. He grabbed some bags and set them on the counter beside me. We started putting everything up and unsurprisingly Jayy had bought more liquor. Eventually we got everything put up except one bag, which we both tried to get to. As I grabbed some things out the bag to put in the pantry I ran into Dahvie turning around. He caught me by my shoulders and balanced me back out. We were so close, I could smell his soap. He didn't let go for a long time, then he grabbed the things out my hands and disappeared into the pantry.

I stood there waiting for him to come out, about to ask him what the hell was wrong with him and why didn't he kiss me, but he didn't come out. I grabbed the rest of the bag and went to the pantry; Dahvie was leaning against the wall, his face in his hands. I stacked things on the self.

"You okay? I asked, making him jump.

"What? Oh yeah…no."

I went and leaned on the wall beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"You." he said quietly, like he didn't want me to hear.

"Me? What'd I do? I didn't do anything!"

He laughed softly. "Nothing. You just grew up."

"I'm only six years older than when you met me."

"A lot has changed in six years, Jez."

I stared at him "What you mean?"

"You've changed. A lot."

"Yeah, we covered that. How did I change?"

"You just have."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Jez." he said and looked up at me. "You're making this harder."

"Harder? What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

He didn't say anything for a while. It looked like he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"I used to think of you as my sister." he said finally.

"Used to?"

"Yeah, used to."

He sighed. "Do I have to explain everything?"

When I didn't answer he sighed again.

"It means in the kitchen, I wanted to kiss you." he said finally.

"So why didn't you?"

He looked up shocked. "You wanted me to?"

I blushed. "Umm…" I turned away. "Maybe." I said quietly.

I heard him chuckle. "You should go to bed."

I look over at him. "Really? All this and you expect me to go to _bed?"_

"Actually no."

"Then why tell me to?"

"Because Jayy's gonna kill me."

"I'm a big girl I think I can make my own decisions."

"Says the girl whose brother is going to kill me."

"Well you haven't done anything."

"Yet."

I look over and wait a few seconds.

"You still haven't done anything."

"Jez."

"Dahvie."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Don't say my name like that."

"Don't say my name like that either." I said. "At least I didn't call you David."

"At least I didn't call you Jezebell."

"I would have slapped you."

"I wouldn't have let you."

I was about to reply when he suddenly grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him. He pressed his lips softly against mine, giving me little time to respond. By the time he had pulled away, I had barley closed my eyes.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Not necessarily."

He smiled. "Go to bed, Jez."

"What about the movie?"

He chuckled and took my hand in his. He leas me out the pantry and back to the couch. He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. We watched the movie in silence. Eventually I fell asleep, still wrapped in Dahvie's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOTDF or Dahvie or Jayy. But man, I wish I did. : )**

I woke up in my room, on my bed. I yawned. I climbed out of bed and walked into my bathroom; while my water got hot, I went to my closet. I pulled a pair of black skinny jeans off the hanger. I grabbed a black t-shirt and my converse, and then went to take my shower.

Once showered and dressed, I blow dried my hair and brushed it out, letting it fall down almost to my waist like a black curtain. After I did my make-up, I fixed my bangs over one eye and walked out into the living room. Dahvie was sitting (or really lying) on the couch with his arm behind his head. I could hear Jayy in the kitchen. I went and sat in Dahvie's stomach. He made a grunting noise.

"Hi," I said and poked his cheek.

He waved and grinned. "Could you get off me?"

"No."

He shifted until he was lying on his side and I was sitting beside him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I don't like to be sat on." He grinned. "Unless-"

"Don't finish that sentence," I interrupted. He laughed. I just rolled my eyes and looked toward the kitchen.

"What's he doing?"

Dahvie shrugs. "Beats me." I pull his arms from around me and get up. "Hey! Come back."

"No," I call over my shoulder.

Jayy is in the kitchen pulling pots from the cabinets.

"What the hell?"

"I'm looking for the frying pan," he says.

"It's in the sink."

"Why's it in the sink?"

"'Cause I used it yesterday."

"Why didn't you wash it?"

"Cause I didn't feel like it."

"That makes sense."

"Duh."

I offer him my hand to help him up. He shoves the pots back in the cabinet and grabs my hand. I pull him to his feet.

"Damn. That floor made my ass numb."

I laugh. "And I need to know this because?"

He shrugged.

I roll my eyes and walk back to the living room to sit by Dahvie, who was sitting up now.

"We need to do something today." I said, loud enough for Jayy to hear too.

"We could go to the mall." Dahvie suggested.

"What u gonna buy me?" I teased.

His breath tickled my neck. "Whatever you want."

I smiled. "Let's go to the mall."

I got up and pulled Dahvie with me.

"Come on, Jayy!" I called

I pulled Dahvie outside to the car. I climbed in the back and leaned against the front seats and poked Dahvie when he climbed in the front.

"Jayy is slow."

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he is."

I rested my head on the seat. Dahvie grasped my hand in his.

"Your hands are cold!" I complained.

He chuckled and covered my hand with both of his.

I shivered and pulled my hand from his. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my hands on his chest. He covered my hands with his and, again I shivered but didn't pull away. When the door opened and Jayy walked out, Dahvie let go of my hands. I sat back. When Jayy got close enough Dahvie rolled down the window and yelled:

"Hey! Jayy! Go get my wallet will ya?"

Jayy flipped him off and turned around to go back. Dahvie laughed, rolled up his window and turned to face me. He reached out and grabbed me around my waist; he pulled me toward him until I was sitting on the center consol and kept his arms around me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Dahvie grinned. "This."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I sat there, shocked for a second then relaxed and kissed him back. He made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled me close, keeping his arms tight around my waist. I twined my fingers through his hair. After a second he pulled away and kept his face close to mine.

"Jayy is gonna be back soon." he whispered.

I nodded.

I knew that. I wish it didn't matter, but it did. I sighed quietly and detached my fingers from his hair, smiling slightly as I smoothed it down and fixed it for him. He smiled and pulled his arms from my waist. I slid back to my seat and watched Jayy walk out the house empty handed. He held up his hands and Dahvie pulled his pink and black Hello Kitty wallet from between the seat and center consol. He waved it out the window.

"Sorry. Had it the whole time."

Jayy flipped him off again and climbed in the car.

"Asshole." he muttered.

I grinned and sat back in my seat.

When we got to the mall I grabbed Dahvie's hand and Jayy's arm and dragged them inside. Jayy barley got the car locked.

We ate at the food court first and then Jayy disappeared into a random store. I smiled and pulled Dahvie with me around. I didn't buy anything, well not much anyways. I got a few t-shirts though.

We sat down on a water fountain and waited. I had texted Jayy earlier and told him to meet us here. He replied that he was shopping and to kiss his white ass. I told him no thanks and tried to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

We sat in silence for a few seconds while I leaned against him. He draped his arm around my shoulders.

He reaches over and pulls my hand from my jacket pocket and twined his fingers through mine. I smile and look down at our hands.

"You didn't get much." Dahvie says looking down at my single bag.

I shrug (as best I can) "Didn't want much."

He squeezes my hand. "That's different."

"What you mean?"

He shrugged. "Most girls want money."

I giggle. "I don't want your money."

"Really? Mind telling me what you do want from me?"

I shake my head. "Guess you'll have to wait."

He groans, "That's not fair."

"No, but its fun."

My phone rings before he can continue. I pull it out and open the text.

"Jayy is on his way." I say, sadly.

He lets go my hand and I sit up and reach down to grab my bag. When I sit back up, Jayy is already in front in us, carrying around ten bags.

"Wow." I mutter.

He flashed me a smile. "I like shopping."

"I can tell."

We head outside and to the car; Jayy piles his bags in the backseat beside me. I wiggle.

"I feel smushed by your bags."

"You should." Jayy says.

I roll my eyes and continue fighting for space among the bags.

When we pull up at the house I jump out and grab my bag. Pulling Dahvie with me I leave Jayy with his many bags and pull Dahvie with me to my room.

"He's gonna think your insane."

"He already thinks that." I respond.

"Or that you're going to rape me."

"Not gonna happen."

"Well that's no fun."

I roll my eyes. "Come on, idiot."

I go to pull him into my room but he clicks his tongue at me and pulls me toward his room instead.

"Oh, god. What are you doing?"

He chuckles and shuts the door behind us.

"Should I be scared?" I ask as he takes the bag from my hands and drops it on the floor.

He considers. "Possibly."

I laugh quietly, and he grabs me around my waist. He nuzzles my neck placing kisses in random places. I giggle and squirm away from him. He grins and pulls me back, pressing his lips against mine briefly before returning to my neck.

"Stop it! Gosh!" I say, and poke him.

He grunts and brings his lips back to mine. After a few seconds he starts to pull away. I hook my fingers through his belt loops and pull him back. He chuckles and presses his lips back against mine.

After a minuet or two of non-stop kissing, I hear the door open. Me and Dahvie jump apart but it was too late. Jayy saw us. He stood there and blinked a few times then turned on his heel and disappeared into the living room.

It was silent for a few seconds, and then Jayy started streaming out curses loudly. Starting with "Damn it" and ending with "Fuck".

**Figured it had to happen sometime. Sooo….R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own BOTDF or Dahvie or Jayy. Santa wouldn't give me them for Cristmas(:**

The next few days were akward. Jayy never spoke to either of us and rarely came out his room. We ate silently and by ourselfs. Sometimes Jayy joined us for breakfast, but hardly first day Jayy spoke it was to Dahvie.

I woke up early, around ten-ish. I heard voices in the living room, and crept out in my pjs to see what they were talking about.

"Why?" that was Jayy.

"Why what?" Dahvie.

"My sister."

There was a pause, Dahvie didn't answer for a while.

"I like her."

Jayy scoffed. "You sound like a school boy."

It sounded harsh but i was sure he was smiling.

"So I can still, um...see her?"

Jayy laughs. "I doubt I could stop you."

I felt like jumping, but didn't want to draw attention to myself. I crept back into my room and jumped up and down. When I got dizzy(which happend real quick) I stopped and sat down on my bed. Dahvie came into my room.

"Guess what?" he says.

"I already know." I reply.

He laughs and pulls me into his arms and kisses me. I push him back after a second.

"I need a shower."

"Can I come?"

I laugh. "No."

He grins and presses a kiss to my lips gently before letting me go. I smile as he walks out the door. I walk over and lock it just to be safe, and go take my shower.

When I'm done I get dressed and do my make-up and hair. Dahvie is waiting for me outside my door.

"Hi." I whisper.

He smiles. "Hi."

He pulls me up agianst him and presses his lips to mine gently. When he pulls away I resist the urge to pull him back to me and instead I say:

"We need to do something today. I'm bored."

He grins and opens his mouth. I intrupt him, knowing what he's gonna say.

"No."

He pretends to pout. I laugh and grab his hand, pulling him into the kitchen. I start breakfast and Dahvie leans agianst the counter, watching me. When I finnish he faces me.

"Hey, I was thinking-"

"Oh, gosh. Don't hurt yourself." I interupt.

He smiles. "Let me finnish."

I motioned for him to continue.

"We should go out or something."

I shrug. "Okay."

"No, I mean like, just you and me."

Like a date? I blush and busy myself with getting plates out the cabinet. I hear him chuckle.

"I guess that's a yes then."

He grabs the plates from me and set them on the counter and then called Jayy in. After breakfast I grabbed my ipod out my room and plopped down on the couch beside Dahvie. He looks at me then finds a movie to watch on TV.

"You watch too many movies." I say.

He grins. "Just watch the movie."

We watched the movie until about seven o'clock, then he got up and turned the TV off. Pulling me off the couch, he dragged me to my room and opened the door.

"Get dressed."

"For?" I ask.

He grins. "Our date."

The he starts walking toward his room.

"Wait! You were serious?" I call after him but he keeps walking.

"Can you at least tell me what to wear?"

He chuckles and calls over his shoulder "A dress."

"What if i don't own one?"

He shruggs and shuts his door. I groan and step backwards into my room.

**Well? Opinions? Ideas? I have major writers block. (Ima take writer's block and bury it in my backyard ) Sooo...i was thinking all my nice friends on here could help me out? mhmm? (: R&R?**

**-emo0ninja!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOTDF or Jayy or Dahvie, but they WERE on my christmas list(:**

I _do _own a dress. Its black, that stops mid-theigh and had a V-neck that dropped half way down my torso. I sigh and pull it out the back of my closet. I own heels too, but I'm not wearing them. They'd make me taller than Dahvie. I drop the silky fabric on my bed and search through my dresser for my sparkley black tanktop. I dropp that on my bed too.

I go into my bathroom and wash my make-up off. I pull everything from under my sink, and re-do my make-up. Making my eyeliner a little bit thicker to make my eyes look bigger. Then I straighten my hair.

Then I got dressed, pulling on the tank-top before the dress. The silky material falls down and clings to my waist. I tugged at the hem and thought about some tights but a knock at my door distracted me.

"You ready?" Dahvie asks from the other side.

"Yeah." I answer and slip on some ballet flats.

I swipe on some lip-gloss, something I hardly wear and step out my room. Dahvie takes one look at me and says:

"You shouldn't have worn the tanktop."

I roll my eyes.

He grabbs my hand and pulls me toward the door. Jayy was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey! Where you goin'?" he asks.

"Out." Dahvie replys.

**Like my friend says: Dahvie is very evasive when answering questions! Well? Whatcha waitin for? The review button is very, very lonely! Click it! (:**

**-emo0ninja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own BOTDF or Dahvie, or Jayy. But hey, my birthday is coming up(:**

Dahvie drove to some big restrant I had never been to before.

"Where the hell are we?" I ask.

Dahvie smiles. "A place."

He got out the car, preventing me from asking me from asking anything else, and came around to open my door. I climbed out and eyed the restrant.

"I don't think I like this." I say.

He chuckles. "C'mon."

He grabs my hand and pulls me inside. A male waiter with a peach-colored rose on his jacket leads us to a table. When he leaves, a waitress comes to take our drink orders. I order a coke and Dahvie gets water.

"Water?" I ask when the waitress leaves. "I didn't know you drank water."

"Everyone drinks water."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I walked straight into that one."

He smiled. "Yes, yes you did."

The waitress came back and handed us our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

I blushed. I hadn't even looked at the menu. I hastily opened it and looked for anything I would eat. Finaly deciding on a Garden Salad. Dahvie ordered and the waitress took our menus and left. I sigh and look at him.

"I can't believe you made me come." I say.

He tilted his head to the side, and smiled. "Is it _that_ hard to be alone with me?"

I consitered. "Depends."

"On?"

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"That's not an answer."

"Well you don't answer my questions. Why should I answer yours?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"Awesomely annoying."

"But you admit I'm awesome."

"Maybe."

"Is that maybe a yes?"

"Possibly."

"This conversation is going no where."

"Then why you keep talking?"

"I'm not."

"Uh-huh."

"You're annoying."

"I know."

"Wow."

"Don't wow me."

He grins. "Which way are you talkin' bout?"

I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Okay then."

He slid out his seat and came to sit beside me. I turned to him.

"What?" I ask.

"You still haven't made me shut up."

"Because you stopped talking."

"I'm talking now."

"I noticed."

Just then the waitress came back with our food. Dahvie stayed where he was as she set our plates in front of us. I elbowed him.

"Get out my bubble."

He smiles. "No. I like your bubble."

"I don't like you in my bubble."

"Too bad."

The waitress was still standing there. She looked at us like we were insane, then left. I laughed.

"I think you'd better leave her a big tip." I say, spearing a piece of lettus on my fork.

He laughs and starts to eat.

We eat in silence...mostly. Every now and then, he'll have a smartass comment, and of course I have to have the last word. I'm the last one to finnish eating, because I eat slow and plus I can't really eat with someone staring at me.

He pays the check and leave a tip then pulls me out to the car. I climb in and rummage in the center consol, trying to find some gum or something. I mean, I was alone with Dahvie. And I had just ate. Do the math.

I found a piece and popped it in my mouth. Dahvie started the car and pulled out. I turned sideways in my seat.

"Remind me to never go with you anywhere agian."

He laughed. "Nah, I don't think so. I think I like taking you places."

I smiled and turned back around. We rode in silence the rest of the way and when we pulled up at the house I climbed out and followed him to the door.

When we walked in Jayy was passed out on the couch. I smiled and walked through, turning off the lights as I went. I ended up at my door with Dahvie on my heels. I turn around and lean agianst my door.

"That was kinda stupid." He said.

"Yeah, but at least we got away from Jayy for a while."

"Mhm, and now I have a reason."

"For?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips agianst mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. After a few seconds he pulled away and smiled.

"That. Goodnight, Jez."

With that he left, walking down the hall to his room. i slipped into my room and changed for bed.

**I has 2 more chapters in my notebook. And chapter 9 isn't even finnished yet. I HATE writer's block. Stupid. Well? reviewreviewreview! (:**

**-emo0ninja!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own BOTDF or Dahvie or Jayy but they ARE in my dreams(:

(IMPORTANT!: IN DAHVIE'S P.O.V)

I leave her standing in the hall and walk back slowly to my room. I turn on the shower and gather some clothes to wear to bed. I climb in the shower and let the hot water beat down on my back. As I lather shampoo into my hair and work the knots out with my fingers, I think of a while back, about a year after Jez moved in with us. She went through a lot of boyfriends. Most of them jerks. I remember she would come home, hiding her tear-streaked face behind her hair. She would rush to her room and take a shower. When I would go to check on her she would ask me to stay. So I'd sit down with my back pressed against the closed door, watching her small frame through the curtain. I'm not saying I saw her naked or anything. All I could see was her shape.

But I'd sit there and talk about nothing. And she'd listen. Or vise-versa. I remember one night she came home shaking. Her face hidden behind her hair. But I could still she the purple bruise that spread across her face. After I heard the water turn on I followed her. I slipped into her room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in." she said.

I walked in and shut the door behind me. The shower curtain was closed but I could still see her thin frame. I sat down with my back pressed against the door.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Do you want the truth? Or what I want to tell you?"

"The truth." I said

"No."

I sucked in a deep breath. I didn't want to ask this question.

"Did he hit you?"

She didn't answer at first. "Yes." She said finally.

I didn't say anything, just sat there. Trying to figure out how someone would want to hit her. Sure, sometimes she was frustrating but that was no excuse. Never.

The shower curtain shifted and I saw her face peek out at me. Her black hair was soaked, dripping water on the tiled floor. Now I could see the bruise without her hair to cover it.

I buried my face in my hands. "God, Jez."

I heard the sound of fabric moving and looked up. The curtain was closed. Shit.

"Jez." I said. "I didn't mean it like that."

She sniffed. "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said, the curtain twitched and I thought she might look out again, but she didn't. "You didn't do anything."

We talked for a while, eventually she turned off the water and the towel hanging on the shower rod disappeared. I stood and slipped out the door after telling her goodnight.

That night, as I lay in my bed, trying to sleep. I thought about how much I wished I knew where his house was.

Soo? Watcha think? Was it good? Wasitwasitwasit? I hope so! Ima thinkin bout more Dahvie POV chapters! REVIEWS? (:

-emo0ninja

P.S I gots a fictionpress account! Ima try to put something on it by tomorrow. But anyways its emo0ninja like this one! Checks me out! (:


	9. Playlist

Well. I decided to do a playlist. Ya know? The music I listened to while writing this? Well I know its too early. Or too late. But oh well! **So if you've listened to any of these…LET ME KNOW! I'd love to know you have the awesome-est taste in music like me!(:**

-emo0ninja(:

I'm not a Vampire- Falling in Reverse

Good girls Bad guys- Falling in Reverse

Fences- Paramore

The Only Exception- Paramore

Kill Everybody- Skrillex

Cinema- Skrillex Remix and Benny Benassi

Fixed at Zero- VersaEmerge

Emily- From First to Last

Last Resort- Papa Roach

21 Guns- Greenday

Gives You Hell- The All-American Rejects

Sober- P!nk

Raise Your Glass- P!nk

Believe- BOTDF

Ima Monster- BOTDF

Candyland- BOTDF

You Done Goofed- BOTDF

Bewitched- BOTDF

Keys to The Bakery- BOTDF

Scream For My Icecream- BOTDF

Yo, Ho- BOTDF

Money and Hoes- BOTDF

I 3 Hello Kitty- BOTDF

Death to Your Heart!- BOTDF

Innocent High- BOTDF

Bitches Get Stiches- BOTDF

It's On Like Donkey Kong! –BOTDF

And of course if you have any suggestions to music I should listen to, let me know! Im very open minded. But I don't like country. Just letting ya know now.


	10. Goodbye :

So…I think I'm going to put this on Wattpad…I didn't get much reviews and people reading it that I'm aware of…And frankly I get more out of . Hey, maybe if you go there you would to…but…If you want to keep up with this, then you need to go to Wattpad. I'm sorry if anyone has a problem with this...but it's not as if I'm quitting with this. I am going to keep up with this. I just need a little bit more motivation with it. The people that's reviewed and read and fanned and everything, you are awesome and I hope you'll come with me to Wattpad. I'd love to keep y'all as my readers. However, I need to see if anyone else likes this and maybe I can get a little bit more support. But the ones that have read and everything, I seriously love you guys. You're amazing, and I'm soo grateful that you read my story and liked it and everything.Well, bye. Hope to see you at Wattpad.Link to my profile there - /RaeGoRawr 


End file.
